


[a softer world] can you love me after midnight (cleaning up bottles on new years day)

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [14]
Category: A Softer World, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Theodore "Laurie" Laurence + A softer World
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March
Series: My a softer world remixes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 3





	1. Now hounds of love are hunting (and I've always been a coward)

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Amy March holding hands with Fred Vaughn. They are both faceing towards the viewer. Amy is smiling.  
the text on it reads: You seem so happy without me..  
the second panel shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence looking toward the viewer, with a forced smile.  
the third panel shows Amy and Fred from behind, they are holding hands as he helps her into the carriage.  
the text on it reads: maybe I would be happy without me too. /end id]

988: (What’s good for the goose.)

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D988&t=Njk1NzM4YzBiNWUzZjA2NDU5MTE2ZjgyNGVhNmVkNzRkOGMxZTZiNixXdG95OWd5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623746376944205824%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1608877809)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=Zjg2YmU2MDc3YWI2ZTFiYmI5NDE4YzU2MDc3NjYyZjZiMzcwN2UxYyxXdG95OWd5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623746376944205824%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1608877809)


	2. good at pretending

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Amy March walking toward the left, in the background there are other party guests, the text on it reads: I don´t know how to make things right.  
the second panel shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence holding her hand, the text on it reads: So I´ll just keep pretending.  
the third panel shows Laurie following Amy who is out of the frame though a crowd at a party, the text on it reads: that nothing´s wrong. /end id]

989: (you know that I’m no good)

Text from[ a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D989&t=MjRjYjVhNmM3NjliYmExZmZhMTE5MjJhZWQ1NmYxNjkwMWMzMWU3YixpNXdTZHFYUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624916764767191040%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1608871982)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NWU3ZjFmMjQ4ZGMzMDJiOGY1OWFhZjAyMDYxZWUyNGI5YTU3MjQzMyxXdG95OWd5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623746376944205824%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1595966072)


	3. souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1073: I have loved since you./But when the new paint gets scratched,/there you are underneath./(My heart is layers of scar.)

422: We will always have Paris./I mean, we will always have the shared memory of our time in Paris/even though I´ve also been to the catacombs with other girls,/who I will also have Paris with/but they never leaned close to whisper how-Wait./That wasn´t you.

[Jo gave me that ring]

Text from [a softer world here](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=422) / images from [here](https://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


	4. payback

1198: Forewarned is only forearmed if you give a shit.

Text from[ a softer world here ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=988)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


	5. the disappointing truth wherver you go

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
The first panel shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence walking in a park, there are several people in the background, the text on it reads: “I want to just disappear”  
The second panel shows TLaurie laying on a couch, looking up to a woman, holding a glass in his hand, the text on the panel reads: “and have wild adventures”  
The third panel shows Laurie and Amy hugging when they meet again in Europe, the text on it reads: “if only in the imaginations of the people I left behind.” /end id]

1205: (please don’t imagine me crying in a hostel)

Text from[a softer world here](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1205)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NWU3ZjFmMjQ4ZGMzMDJiOGY1OWFhZjAyMDYxZWUyNGI5YTU3MjQzMyxXdG95OWd5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623746376944205824%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1595966072)


	6. machoist tango

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines 

The first panel shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence standing, holding a ring in his hands, Jo March knees before him, the text on it reads: “It matters how we treat the people we love.” The second panel shows Amy gripping Lauries hand, talking to him with an angry expression, the text on the panel reads: “but I´m starting to worry”.The third panel shows Laurie laying on a couch looking up to a woman, the text on it reads: it matters how we treat the people we nail, too.” /end id]

815: (I'm screwed.)

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=989)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


End file.
